Service provided by the Glassware Preparation Core Facility (Glassware Core) is a basic, but fundamental, element of the Kl research infrastructure. Internal Kl members rely on the consistent, dependable and high quality of the product (sterile glassware, sterile water and biohazard handling). Several other Kl Core Facilities, particularly the Media Preparation Core Facility, also depends heavily on the Glassware Core operations. The Core has a long-term dedicated staff and a track record of exemplary service. During the current funding period, considerable emphasis was placed in improving the efficiency and cost effectiveness of this Core. This has allowed a significant decrease in both the support requested from the CCSG and the chargebacks to users without any reduction in the services provided. Thus, this Core continues to be of outstanding value to Kl members.